Foretelling the Future
by yanlikesgold
Summary: Oracles and Augurs are able to tell the future of others. But how about their own love life? With Aphrodite poking her nose into their love life, it's near impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like this story and this is during the time when Camp Jupiter invades CHB in HoH. So now, R&R!**

***Insert disclaimer here ***

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel's POV**

"Damn those blasted Romans!" Clarisse cursed. "Chill, man," Travis said as he strapped on his armour. "How do you ask me to chill when those Romans are invading our home?" she rebuked.

"Now just shut up," I snapped. "The Romans are invading and so we should work together to defeat them, not quarrel." Clarisse shot Travis an evil eye as she led her cabin out. Camp Half-blood had prepared for the battle against the Romans after we had received a message from Leo. We have been studying their battle techniques and how we could defeat them. We were outnumbered, three to one. The Romans were coming. The fifth cohort's eagle shone under the sun, and leading them was Reyna and Octavian. All the campers were ready for battle. Reyna stopped in front of Camp Half-blood. Octavian smiled cruelly and a purple cape fluttered behind him. _Stupid Octavian, _I thought. "Romans," he ordered, "attack!" The front line's shield formed a metal wall and they advanced forward. Clarisse stepped forward. "For Camp Half-blood!" she roared as they charged forward. The Greeks slipped through enemy lines in pairs and took down a few Romans, breaking up the formation. The Romans regrouped as fast as they had been broken up. Giant eagles swooped down with riders on them and attacked the Greeks. The Hecate cabin made the _gladius_ of their enemies fly out of their hands and Clarisse was having a fight against Reyna, who had been badly hurt by Clarisse's electric spear. Octavian was defending Reyna from Clarisse and he was having the upper hand. I made my way there, dodging spears and taking down an enemy or two. Creeping behind Octavian, I pressed my dagger against his throat once Clarisse gave her the 'go ahead' sign.

"Stop!" I ordered in a loud voice. "I have your praetor here! Retreat now or I'll kill him on the spot!"

Reyna stood up unsteadily. "Retreat!" she said and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. An eagle flew down and grabbed Reyna with its talons and the Romans retreated reluctantly. Once we saw they had all gone, Chiron ordered me to bring Octavian to the big house.

It was a short walk to the big house. Chiron opened the doors for me and I went in. I pressed Octavian against the wall and held the dagger behind him as Clarisse frisked him. She took a dagger and a ceremonial knife away and placed it on a table. I pushed Octavian onto a chair and snapped my fingers. "Presto!" Binds shot out of the chair, binding his wrists, body, thighs and ankles.

"Let me go!" he shouted, struggling futilely against the bonds.

"Just to inform you," I said,"these bonds are made by the Hephaestus cabin, and the more you struggle, the tighter it becomes. The only way to undo these bonds is this." I held up a bronze key and put it on the table. I smiled sweetly and walked out of the big house with Chiron. Clarisse gave him a sneer as she sat down on a nearby chair.

I began walking back to her cave and Chiron was heading towards the infirmary to help the wounded campers when I doubled over and then I couldn't remember anything.

**A while later...**

I woke up with the whole world spinning. My head hurt as I propped herself on an elbow. "Great, you're awake!" Connor said.

"Uh?"

"You passed out before you could finish your prophecy," Connor said. Chiron trotted over. "What happened, Rachel? You only said half a prophecy before you passed out. It had never been like that before." I furrowed my brows and shrugged my shoulders.

"Has Clarisse managed to get anything from Octavian? And what did I say in my prophecy?"

Chiron shaked his head. "Sadly, no. And your prophecy that was half-finished was: _A girl__ shall be killed by accident, the feud of the camps shall thus be solved, her soul not found but_... And there's where you prophecy stopped."

"I am feeling much better now," I said, standing up from the bed and heading for the big house. Chiron insisted that he must accompany me there, in case I start to speak the second part of the prophecy. Yet I had a feeling that Aphrodite wasn't going to let me say the second part. _Wait, Aphrodite?_ I ignored it and went into the big house. I unsheathed my dagger and held it in my hand. "Time for torture," I mumbled under my breath as I took the key on the table. i could see Octavian's smug grin as I insert the key into a keyhole. The bonds retracted and I pointed my dagger at Octavian's neck. "Now listen to my instructions or I'll kill you," I growled.

"I don't trust that. You wouldn't kill me. I'm a precious source of information."

"Like real I wouldn't. Now go!"

We had soon arrived at my cave. I led him in and made him sit on a couch. I sat opposite to him and said in a serious tone.

"You know what whipping is, right?"

Octavian looked at me weirdly. "A form of punishment. And torture."

Just as he had said his last word, his face turned white.

"I believe you get what I mean, don't you? But of course, since I don't have a whip, I'll have to make do with my hands. So it's more of like spanking. No difference anyway. Now, take off your armour and that ridiculous bedsheet. Not forgetting..." I smiled slyly.

"What?" he croaked. The panic in his voice could be heard even though he was desperately trying to cover it up.

"Your pants," I finished the sentence. His face turned so red that the reddest apples looked pale in comparison. He looked at me with disbelief and protested,"but you wouldn't want to see me not wearing pants!"

"Oh puh-lease. I study art, kay? Nude bodies are nothing. And not like as if you're going to strip down everything."

"Now are you doing it or not? Need me to invite the campers over?"

He took off his armour. Then his toga. And it was followed by his pants. I said,"You do know I'm spanking you cos' I need to get some information. If you're willing to tell me, just beg me and I'll stop." I pushed him onto the table and began spanking him.

My hand flew across his rear, turning it a light pink. He so far had made no sound except for a gasp at the first smack.

Tough.

My parents, hopeful for a prim and proper society lady had spanked me loads of times. I admit, I cried at first, but I learned to hold in my emotions as I grew up.

But he was having no such luck.

It was turning a reddish hue now, and he was gasping.

But he looked so cute! His blonde hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, and the way he scrunched his features was just so damn cute. _Get that thought out of your mind. You're the Oracle. Bad, bad mind._

It was a deep red now. He was kind of sobbing. Then he started kicking and squirming.

Stupid. I worked on his sit-spots and he eventually gave into the tears.

It was a dusky color now. ''Octavian, are you telling or not?"

"No, I'm-I'm, gah! Not-not, telling!"

I didn't stop spanking him. To be honest, not only did his butt hurt, my hand hurt too. "Speak up!"

"Fine-Fine! I-I tell!"

I stopped the spanking. "Now say everything you know."

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Pls review and tell me what you think of it! I know you have something to say about it... The review box is just below... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Back with mah second chapter. Hope you liked the first chapter! And now, on to the second! R&R ppl.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's POV**

Octavian sat up and put his clothes back on. Once he was dressed, I asked,"information please."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face ran for the exit of the cave. I lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, at the same time, I fell forward and landed on top of him, our faces so close I could feel his breath. He looked at me in the eyes, giving me shivers down the spine. We were so close. One of my hands was still grabbing his wrist and the other was on his chest. He rolled on top of me and kissed me. He tangled his fingers in my hair, his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I cupped his face in my hands.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Clarisse's voice could be heard. I told myself to snap out of it, _Octavian's my enemy! Why in the world am I kissing my enemy? Wait, it's the other way round! _I told myself, but some part of my brain refused to move. To admit it, Octavian was a real good kisser. And I was really confused by his actions.

Clarisse was getting closer by the second. Her footsteps could be heard. And hooves clacking along the ground. _Chiron, Chiron's here! __Get away! _I tried pushing myself away from Octavian, but he just pressed me down onto the floor of the cave.

"Rachel!" Clarisse was banging the door real hard. Octavian's lips parted from mine. I looked into his eyes. His face seemed like he was confused, but his eyes told a completely different story. It was burning with desire.

"Octavian..." I began. He pressed his lips against mine and silenced me before I could continue. He scooped me up bridal style and placed me lightly on the bed. He took my shirt off and threw it to one corner. _Heck! I have to get out of this now! _I panicked. _No! I'm not going to do that with my enemy! _His hands crawled up my back and unclasped my bra. _Shit, shit, shit. _I struggled to get out of his arms. Then I felt him kissing my neck and down to my collarbone. That's when I heard the door crash. I turned my head and saw Clarisse running down the stairs with Chiron. Then the inevitable happened. Clarisse saw me with our worst enemy on the bed. Her eyes were filled with fury, while Chiron's was full of shock. Clarisse pulled Octavian away, but I unconsciously put my arms around him and refused to let him go. "Rachel! What do you think you're doing? He's our enemy and yet you're protecting him and making out with him!" Clarisse screamed. I just held on to Octavian, with totally no idea why I was doing this. Something told me I couldn't lose him. _Scrap those thoughts!_ The rational part of my brain chided. I let go of him and he fell back like one of his teddies on the ground, unconscious. Clarisse grabbed him by his toga and dragged him out of my cave. Chiron trotted forward. "Rachel," he asked in a steely voice. "What is going on between you and Octavian?"

I didn't know how to answer that one. I was confused. So totally confused. I don't know what got into my head, or Octavian's.

"I don't know. He just tried to escape and I just tackled him to the ground and then he just tried to..."

"Never mind, Rachel. Come with me. I have something to discuss about with the other head counsellors about the prophecy." I quickly grabbed my clothes and changed into them. Then I followed Chiron to the big house.

The counsellors had arrived and Grover was there too. I took a seat opposite Chiron.

"Listen now, we have received a new prophecy that could solve the feud of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood." Chiron handed down a piece of paper. "Sadly though, we had only received half a prophecy. This has never happened before."

Drew gave a smirk. She had taken over Piper's job as head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin since Piper was on the 'Prophecy of Seven' thing."It definetely has something to do with love," she declared proudly. Connor looked at her weirdly. "What?" Drew said. "But who will be the girl that dies? Is she from our camp or is she from the Roman camp?" The whole room began discussing and making wild guesses.

"Reyna?"

"Maybe it's Drew?"

"Maybe it's Clarisse?"

"Silence!" Chiron ordered. Everyone zipped their mouths up. "I have called you down for a meeting on how to solve this problem between the two camps peacefully."

"But the prophecy..." I interrupted.

"Forget about the prophecy. We can't change anything. We can only guard Camp Half-blood and hope that the girl will quickly appear. The Hephaestus cabin, make more weapons to defend, not attack. We will try to kill as little people as possible, understood?"

"And Rachel," he said in a dangerous tone,"you have a lot of explaination to do. Meeting dismissed." I followed him out to the infirmary, where Octavian was resting.

By now, Octavian was awake. "Presto," Chiron said. Bonds shot out of the chair he was sitting in. "Do you remember what you had done just now?" Chiron interrogated.

"She spanked me! And she tried to have it with me! Let me go now! I'm innocent!" He began screaming wildly on how hard I had hit him and I had enticed him to do something so immoral. "Mortals are just mortals! They can never be trusted!"

"Shut up," Clarisse growled, stuffing a rag on one of the tables into his mouth. That didn't really stop the angry protests. Clarisse was really pissed off. She took the cloth out and forced a spoonful of purple liquid down his throat. He was desperately trying to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Rachel, now tell me what happened."

I told Chiron what had happened, from the spanking to the part where he tried to escape and I tackled him to the ground. I left out all my thoughts, not wanting Chiron to know what I thought of my enemy. Chiron nodded his head. "I see... You can bring Octavian back and continue to get information of what the Romans are planning to do."

I swear I saw a grin on Octavian's face. It was unmistakeable. _Oh no, you're no not going to do anything to me,_ I whispered in his ear as I slot the key in to the keyhole. He stood up and stretched. Clarisse threw me a vial. "This is the antidote for his voice. The liquid thing that I fed him will last for two hours." I shoved the small vial into my pocket and pulled him by his toga back to my cave.

**Hoped you like it! Will update on Friday this week. All con crit welcome. :)**


	3. Author's note, please read!

**So sorry. I mean like really, really sorry. My examinations are coming and I need to study so I will be unable to update until 2nd October 2013. Until then, I will be pretty much offline.**

**-yanlikesgold**


End file.
